Inseguridad
by sMoKa
Summary: ¿Cuáles fueron los sentimientos de Remus en el momento que murió su mejor amigo Sirius? Encontrarán la respuesta si lo leen. NO ES YAOI


INSEGURIDAD

Se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el hechizo rojo de su enemigo.

Malfoy tenía dos varitas, y por tanto, gran ventaja.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ – Remus consiguió arrebatarle una.

Incontables hechizos de todos los colores se disparaban en la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo los otros de la Orden intentaban inmovilizar a los mortífagos.

Llevaba un combate bastante duro e intenso con Malfoy. Éste se las apañaba para impedirle abandonar la defensiva.

Pero entonces, Malfoy quedó indefenso por un momento, y Remus lo aprovechó para contraatacar. El hechizo alcanzó a su enemigo sorprendido, y lo derribó.

Tras asegurarse de que Malfoy había quedado inconsciente, Remus se volteó para acudir a la ayuda de los demás. Harry y Neville ya estaban en la escalera, e intentaban subirla, pero las piernas de Neville estaban hechizadas y propinaban patadas en todas direcciones.

Corrió hacia Tonks, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo al otro lado de la sala. La había visto caer desde las escaleras de piedra durante su batalla con Bellatrix. Pero otro enmascarado se le interpuso en el camino, y entabló de nuevo una batalla.

Cuando las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle y comenzaba a cansarse, vio aparecer a alguien más en la sala. Por encima de los chicos que intentaban llegar a la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Su cara, normalmente tranquila y apacible, ahora mostraba ira.

Los mortífagos restantes, en cuanto lo divisaron, intentaron escapar. Uno intentó subir las escaleras e huir, pero Dumbledore lo retuvo sin dificultades con un leve movimiento de varita. A los demás mortífagos les entró el pánico mientras buscaban desesperadamente alguna salida de la sala.

Poco después, ya casi no quedaban duelos. Dumbledore combatía contra un gran número de mortífagos, pero no parecía tener problemas. Los de la Orden le ayudaban, combatiendo a los otros. Uno de los duelos que quedaban era el de Sirius y su prima Bellatrix.

Aunque los dos parecían igualados, Sirius se reía de ella.

-Vamos, ¡pero si sabes hacerlo mejor!

Su contrincante tenía el rostro lleno de rabia. Lanzaba las maldiciones mortales una y otra vez, pero Sirius conseguía esquivarlas.

Remus ya se encontraba en las escaleras cuando lo vio.

El destello verde de Bellatrix dio de lleno a Sirius en el pecho. La sonrisa de éste se congeló, y los ojos se le abrieron de espanto.

Remus notó como Harry pasó corriendo a su lado escaleras abajo, pero no pudo reaccionar. Estaba paralizado del susto. Vio como Sirius caía hacia atrás en cámara lenta, atravesando el arco. Kingsley había aparecido de la nada y luchaba ahora con Bellatrix.

Sirius había desaparecido por el arco. No apareció por detrás, y tampoco aparecería, eso lo sabía Remus. Se le cortó la respiración, y su estómago se contrajo. Ya no podía hacer nada para salvar a su mejor amigo, se había desvanecido. Pero no podía comprenderlo.

-¡SIRIUS!, ¡SIRIUS!

Los gritos de Harry lo sobresaltaron. El chico no podía creerlo. Pero Remus corrió hacia él y lo alcanzó antes de que llegara al podio. Sabía que ya no podían ayudarlo, que era demasiado tarde. Aunque fuese difícil, Harry tenía que entenderlo. Le pasó un brazo por el pecho y lo paró. Y habló con todo el dolor de su alma.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry-

-Cogedlo, salvadlo, ¡pero si sólo lo ha atravesado!

-es demasiado tarde, Harry.

-Todavía podemos alcanzarlo- Harry seguía luchando por librarse, pero Remus lo retuvo con fuerza. No permitiría que se pusiera en peligro…por Sirius…

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry… nada… se ha ido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-No se ha ido-, gritó Harry.

Siguió intentando deshacerse de Remus. Era difícil para él, todavía era un chico, lo sabía. Los dos acababan de perder a alguien querido, pero Remus sabía que no debían cometer ninguna imprudencia.

Mierda... pensó, Sirius… Notaba un dolor punzante en el pecho, que no tenía nada que ver con los codazos que le daba el chico. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el arco, donde había visto a su mejor amigo por última vez. Una parte de él quería seguir sosteniendo a Harry y calmarlo, hasta que este aceptara que no debía hacer ninguna locura. Pero la otra parte quería soltarlo, dejar que hiciese lo que quería, y encogerse y lamentarse.

Quería gritar como Harry, y dejar escapar la desesperación y el dolor de su corazón.. Quería llamar a Sirius, pedir que volviese. Quería creer que todavía no era demasiado tarde.

Pero se contuvo. No debía hacerlo, no podía dejarse llevar. Y tenía que conseguir que Harry tampoco lo hiciera.

-¡SIRIUS!- continuó gritando, -¡SIRIUS!

-No puede volver, Harry- dijo Remus con la voz rota por el dolor y la angustia, impidiendo que se zafara de su agarre, -No puede volver porque está m-

-¡NO-ESTÁ-MUERTO!- bramó, -¡SIRIUS!

A su alrededor seguían las luchas, y los destellos de luz rozaban sus cabezas. Harry todavía miraba el arco con cara de horror. Remus apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y luchó por controlarse.

No tardó mucho, y Remus se percató de que se había calmado un poco, aunque seguía aturdido. Lo arrastró lejos del podio. Harry parecía haber aceptado de que sería seguir luchando.

Dumbledore había acorralado y atado a los mortífagos en el centro de la sala. Mad-Eye se encontraba agazapado junto a Tonks, intentando reanimarla.

-¿Harry?

Neville había resbalado por las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban. Remus todavía agarraba el brazo de Harry, por si acaso.

-Harry… lo siendo de veras… - dijo Neville. Sus piernas seguían bailando descontroladas, -Ese hombre – Sirius Blag era un – un amigo duyo?

Harry asintió.

-Ten – dijo Remus con la voz baja y señaló con la varita las piernas de Neville,-Finite-. La maldición desapareció, y las piernas dejaron de moverse y cayeron al suelo. La cara de Remus estaba pálida. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. –Bus – busquemos a los demás. ¿Dónde están, Neville?

Volvió la espalda al arco mientras hablaba. Cada palabra expresaba dolor, y le costaba pronunciarlas.

-Dodos esdán en el odro lado- respondió Neville, -un cerebro adagó a Ron, pero greo gue esdá bien – y Herbione esdá ingonsciende, pero pudibos sendir su pulso –

Detrás del podio se oyó una explosión y un grito. Vieron como Kingsley cayó al suelo chillando de dolor. Bellatrix puso pies en polvorosa y salió corriendo, mientras que Dumbledore se dio la vuelta en su dirección. Le propinó un hechizo, pero ella lo esquivó; ya había subido la mitad de las escaleras-

-Harry-¡no!-exclamó Remus, pero Harry ya se había librado de su débil agarre.

-¡HA MATADO A SIRIUS!- gritó Harry,-¡LO HA MATADO – LA VOY A MATAR!

Y ya había empezado a correr en dirección donde había desaparecido Bellatrix.

-Harry, ¡DETENTE!- chilló Remus, pero sabía que no le haría caso.

Los otros también lo llamaron, en vano.

Tenía que seguirlo, pero se quedó plantado. Tienes que detenerlo pensó. Pero no podía moverse. No quería. Estaba confundido. Por un momento, estaba alegre de que Harry la siguiese, aunque prefería hacerlo él mismo, vengar a su viejo amigo.

Se arrepintió de pensar tal cosa y se ocupó de ayudar a Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye y los chicos. Como Dumbledore había seguido a Harry, podía estar tranquilo de que no le pasara nada, pero no dejaba de pensar en ello.


End file.
